Secreto ¿a voces?
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Que Deidara y Sasori eran compañeros era algo que sabían todos los miembros de Akatsuki pero que también eran amantes no era algo de dominio público ¿Qué pasaría si el Líder les ordenase contar su secreto?
1. 1 Un secreto bien guardado

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, si lo fuesen estaría viviendo en una mansió de 12 pisos para mí sola y estaría casada con un ricachón y tendría un amante como Itachi.

**Este es un fic Yaoi, NO TIENE LEMMON, y no pienso cambiar de idea!!!! Hum!!!**

**Es mi primer fic de Naruto y se lo dedico a los miembros del club Taniuskey!!!** Con especial interes en la Propia Taniuskey.

* * *

Prólogo

-¡TOBI¡DEVUELVEME MI ARCILLA¡HUM!  
-¡Tobi quiere jugar con la hamburguesería de Playdoh!  
-¡MI ARCILLA NO ES UN JUGUETE!  
Como cada mañana, Sasori tanteó al otro lado de la cama en busca del otro cuerpo que esperaba encontrar, cesó sus intentos al oír las voces de Tobi y Deidara. Se desperezó, se vistió y salió de su habitación. Al poner un pie en el pasillo, dos figuras vestidas de negro casi lo atropellan.  
-DÁMELA O NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS, HUM.  
-¡Tobi quiere jugar!  
De repente ambos se pararon a mitad del pasillo al encontrarse con un especialmente serio Kakuzu.  
-¿Sabéis qué hora es?- preguntó intentando mantener la compostura.  
-Las 12 a.m.- respondió Tobi feliz como un regaliz.  
-Exacto: es pronto.  
Deidara soltó una risita. ¿Pronto? Kakuzu le miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Para alguien que estuvo en una misión importante hasta las 5 de la mañana es una atrocidad que se le despierte a esta hora. ¿Sabéis que pasaría si yo no estoy a pleno rendimiento?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza-. Pues que Akatsuki tendría unas pérdidas horribles, repercutiría en el Ibex 35, habría una caída de la bolsa y provocaría una inflación ¿Es eso lo que queréis?  
Tobi y Deidara, que no se habían enterado de nada, negaron lentamente con la cabeza.  
-Pues entonces dejarme dormir.  
Dicho esto se volvió a meter en su habitación. Tobi miró atónito a Deidara.  
-¿Qué son las pérdidas, el Ibex 35 y una inflación? Y sobre todo¿cómo se puede caer una bolsa?  
Aprovechando el momento de confusión de Tobi, Deidara le arrebató su adorada arcilla y dijo:  
-No lo sé, pero no tengo ningún interés en averiguarlo, hum.  
Dicho esto se giró y quedó frente a Sasori, al que no había visto.  
-Buenos días y ya era hora, hum. En vez de desayunar vas a comer directamente.  
-Es lo malo de la pereza, hay que respetarla- replicó Sasori.  
-Tobi no es perezoso:).  
-A Deidara no le importa, hum.- Volvió a dirigirse al pelirrojo-. ¿Bajas o qué, hum?  
-Voy a ver si Kisame me ha dejado algo para comer.  
-Hoy estás de suerte, Kisame todavía no ha bajado- dijo Tobi.  
-Ni Zetsu tampoco, hum. Me pregunto si será una coincidencia.  
Obviamente, eso iba con mala intención. Y Deidara consiguió que a Sasori se le revolviesen las tripas.  
-Antes de que hagas otro comentario de ese tipo y se me quiten las ganas, voy a desayunar.  
De repente Tobi lanzó una carcajada y le enseñó a Deidara la bolsa que acababa de quitarle. El rubio tanteó sus bolsillos y lanzó un juramento. Tobi empezó a huir.  
-OTRA VEZ NO, HUM.  
Sasori negó con la cabeza con irritación.  
Esos dos siempre estaban picándose el uno con el otro. Y aunque esas discusiones de Deidara y Tobi venían bien para disimular, Sasori no podía evitar sentirse celoso.  
Que Deidara y él eran compañeros era algo que sabían todos los miembros de Akatsuki; pero que también eran amantes no era algo de dominio público. Era un secreto tan celosamente guardado, que Sasori todavía no se lo creía. Pero sí sabía que él era la primera persona en quien pensaba al despertarse y la última cuyo rostro veía al acostarse. Y aunque sabía que Deidara odiaba todo ese secretismo, Sasori no podía evitar pensar que, si los demás se enteraban, empezarían a bromear sobre ellos y a cuchichear.  
Y eso no lo soportaría jamás.  
Cuando llegó al comedor, Sasori vio a un terriblemente cansado Hidan y a un tranquilo y sereno Itachi. Esa máscara que Itachi usaba le habría venido bien en más de una ocasión. Itachi le miró de forma impasible mientras se estiraba y ponía las manos en su nuca.  
-¿Se nos han pegado hoy las sábanas?  
-Gracioso, muy gracioso.  
-¡Joder Itachi! No me hables ahora de puñeteras sabanas.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado Hidan?- preguntó Sasori sirviéndose comida en un plato.  
-Una jodida misión. Acabo de llegar.  
Sasori empezó a comer, cuando Hidan terminó, se levantó tambaleándose.  
-BUENOS DÍAS-gritó Kisame con alegría.  
-Buenos días para ti, no te jode el puñetero pez-dijo Hidan al irse.  
Kisame puso los ojos como platos, encogió los hombros y se sentó frente a Itachi.  
-Últimamente él y Kakuzu no se hablan.  
Sasori miró a Kisame atento e Itachi arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Y eso?  
-No tengo ni idea.  
-Sasori- dijo Tobi desde la puerta-, el Líder a pedido a Tobi que te diga que va a contactar contigo. Y también con Deidara.  
Sasori, extrañado salió del comedor y fue a la sala donde solía contactar el Líder.  
No comprendía que interés podrías tener en contactar con él y Deidara. Quizás se le había ocurrido otro método para intentar capturar a Naruto. Algo que parecía que debían haber hecho años atrás. No comprendía como alguien tan tonto podía escabullirse tantas veces.  
Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando un par de manos le taparon la visibilidad. 


	2. 2 Pillados

Weno, sigo con el fic una vez más anuncio que no es Lemmon, es Yaoi y los personajes no son míos (que yo sepa claro)

Que lo disfruteis!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pillados**

-Deidara, déjate de juegos.

El rubio bajó las manos y le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo, hum?

Sasori se giró para quedar cara a cara a él.

-Porque eres el único que, al hacer eso, dejas toda la cara baboseada.

Sasori sonrió al ver que Deidara hacía un mohín de disgusto.

-Siempre estuve en desventaja en ese juego, hum.

Sasori le pilló desprevenido al acercarse para besarle levemente los labios. Su intención era la de separarse enseguida, pero, como siempre, Deidara tomó el control de la situación y le rodeó con los brazos y le acercaba más a él. Sasori hizo un intento de separarse de él para protestar, pero las manos de Deidara no daban lugar a discusión mientras se entrecruzaban con los mechones pelirrojos del joven.

Hubo una levísima tosecilla y, al no ser respondida: un carraspeo.

Sasori se alejó de Deidara con la respiración agitada y miró a su alrededor. Cerca del centro de la habitación había aparecido un holograma de ojos grises bastante conocidos...

-¿Líder? -preguntó Deidara intentando regularizar sus respiraciones algo que en esos momentos, Sasori creía tan imposible como deshacerse de su sonrojo.

-No, el coco -replicó el Líder con ironía. Señaló a Deidara y le dijo con voz seria-: Como no me expliquéis alguno de los dos lo que acaban de ver mis ojos juro que empiezo a pregonarlo.

Sasori se puso tan pálido como un fantasma, pero Deidara esbozó media sonrisa.

-Pues...Deidara sólo me hacía el boca a boca...

-Ya -respondió el holograma mientras se miraba las uñas, distraído-. Sasori¿tú crees que yo me chupo el dedo?

-Hombre -interrumpió Deidara con la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios-, eso Sasori no puede asegurarlo, hum. Porque el holograma no deja ver demasiado¿sabes, hum?

Sasori miró a su compañero, alarmado y ambos percibieron un leve arrugamiento en el entrecejo del Líder.

-Deidara¿sabes que calladito estás más mono?

A Deidara se le escurrió la sonrisa por la cara, como si de un huevo de gallina roto se tratara. Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado y esperó la verdadera explicación de Sasori. El pelirrojo miró con nerviosismo a Deidara sin saber cómo reaccionar. El Líder aguardaba la explicación pacientemente. Al fin entre tartamudeos y miradas nerviosas a Deidara, al que le pedía con la mirada que no interrumpiese, le reveló su secreto.

La expresión del Líder, como siempre, era inescrutable; sin embargo, sus ojos revelaban una alegría que habría muerto antes que admitirla.

-Con que, vengo a contaros una cosa que he descubierto, y me encuentro que el amor florece –dijo evitando esbozar una sonrisa. Por toda respuesta recibió un sonrojo aún más intenso de Sasori y una mirada irónica de Deidara-. ¿Qué opinan los demás de esto?

-¿Qué demás, hum? –preguntó Deidara, desconcertado

El Líder miró a Deidara.

-¿Qué demás, hum¿Qué demás, hum? –imitó el Líder con sorna-. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi,… Los demás.

Al centrarse, Deidara lanzó una rápida mirada al pelirrojo (del cual ahora no se distinguía el cabello), y respondió:

-Eres el primero en saberlo, hum. Nadie más lo sabe.

Por primera vez desde que pertenecía a Akatsuki, el Líder parecía atónito. Sacudió la cabeza y miró extrañado a sus dos subordinados.

-¿Por…? Da igual, no quiero saberlo –miró con interés a Sasori, que hubiese dado lo que fuese por confundirse con la pared en la cual se apoyaba-. Pero se lo diréis de todas formas.

-¿QUÉ? –dijo Sasori, reaccionando por fin.

- A MI NO ME GRITES, NIÑO. ¿NO TE ENSEÑARON EDUCACIÓN CUANDO ERAS PEQUEÑO O QUÉ?

Sasori se estremeció e inclinó la cabeza.

-Perdona, Líder.

La voz del Líder bajó de tono.

-Eso está mejor. A lo que iba. Tenéis una semana para decírselo o si no…

Tanto Deidara como Sasori se inclinaron al ver que la frase se quedaba a medias.

-¿Si no…, hum? –preguntó Deidara sin nada de tacto.

-Si no lo pregonaré.

Sasori se estremeció.

-Eso no, por favor.

Deidara le miró molesto.

-¿Por qué, Sasori, hum? –preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-Por-porque los demás ha-harán burlas…

La furia de Deidara estalló.

-¿Y no será porque te avergüenzas de mi, hum?

La timidez de Sasori fue reemplazada por la perplejidad.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pues parece que ese es tu problema, hum.

-Pero no he dicho eso.

- Entonces¿cuál es el problema, hum? –dijo el rubio con la cara roja de la ira.

El Líder, que había estado mirando el uno al otro como si observarse un partido de tenis, agitó las manos con ganas de enfriar la discusión.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo.

-CALLATE –gritaron los otros dos a la vez.

El Líder miró a sus subordinados sin ver posibilidad de redirigir su atención hacia ellos.

-Pues allá os las compongáis.

Dicho esto desapareció, dejando a Deidara y a Sasori a solas. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Tras una mirada desafiante, Deidara se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Una figura cayó al suelo dando trompicones y con gemidos de dolor.

-¿To-Tobi, hum?

Una voz ahogada por una máscara les llegó con claridad.

-Tobi se ha caído al suelo…

Deidara ayudó a levantarse al joven.

-¿Qué hacías ahí, hum?

-Tobi lo ha oído todo…y es un buen chico…


	3. 3 Tobi el servicial

Weno, aqui dejo el tercer (weno segundo) capitulo.

Ke lo disfruteis

* * *

Tobi el servicial.

Sasori volvió a ponerse pálido y Deidara miró al subordinado con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación espiar a tus mayores¿Hum?

-Pero Tobi tenía curiosidad y no dirá nada, porque es un buen chico J

Deidara dirigió su mirada a Sasori.

-¿Contento?

Sasori le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

-Es Tobi, dudo que haya entendido algo de lo que ha oído.

-Tobi no es tonto…

Deidara sonrió mordazmente.

-Eso me gustaría creer…, hum

-Tobi comprende porque Sasori quiere mantenerlo en secreto…

Sasori le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Deidara.

-¿Lo ves?

Deidara apartó la mirada de él para clavarla en el joven enmascarado, que seguía hablando.

-…Pero Topi cree que deberíais decirlo.

Ahora fue Deidara el que miró triunfante a Sasori.

-¿Lo ves, hum? – se fijó en la cara triste de Sasori, muestra de que por nada del mundo quería hacerlo público-. Pero ya lo hablaremos más tarde, hum.

Y se fue dejando a solas a Sasori y Tobi.

-Tobi quiere ayudar, porque es un buen chico.

Sasori dejó de mirar el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido Deidara y dirigió su mirada a Tobi.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener la boca cerrada.

-Tobi será una tumba.

-Eso espero –replicó Sasori alejándose por el lado opuesto por el que había desaparecido Deidara.

En ese mismo instante, Deidara iba deambulando sin rumbo ninguno por los pasillos. Ya era hora de que Sasori pensase por tan solo un momento en lo que quería él. Sabía perfectamente que lo único que deseaba Deidara era gritar su amor por los cuatro vientos. Sin embargo, Sasori, temía los cuchicheos y las burlas. Pero Deidara no comprendía el porqué. Incluso una noche estaba soñando con él y el Sasori de sus sueños le dijo que se avergonzaba de salir con UN HOMBRE. Obviamente, Deidara se despertó desconcertado y sorprendido. No creía que fuese verdad…pero… ¿y si era así?

Sasori estuvo a punto de chocar con una silueta grande que casi no cabía por el pasillo.

-**¡Cuidado por dónde vas!**

-¿Me lo dices a mi?

Era Zetsu, con sus dos mitades discutiendo como siempre.

-Creo que me lo dice a mí –dijo el pelirrojo con timidez. El hombre-planta le examinó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasori? Tienes ojeras y pareces lejano…

Algo que había pensado le iluminó la cara. ¿Sasori también…?

-Ven conmigo.

Era obvio que esas ojeras no estaban causada por una noche en vela, si no se parecería demasiado a Itachi y esa cara lejana era la que él mismo llevaba.

-Yo sé cómo te sientes, Sasori.

-**NO HABLES CON ESE SUBPRODUCTO DE LA NATURALEZA.**

El pelirrojo puso los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-Es tan fácil empezar y tan difícil dejarlo…la coca es la mejor amante que te puedes buscar, Sasori –Sasori fue consciente de que, por momentos, iba pareciendo cada vez más lejano, y eso le dio oportunidad de huir sin que él se diese cuenta-. Con ese tono blanquecino en la piel. No te traiciona, no te engaña, te es fiel… -fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había desaparecido-. De desagradecidos está el mundo lleno.

-**Tengo hambre.**

-Pues muérdete un codo y chúpate la sangre.

-**¬¬ Te arrepentirás de esas palabras.**

Con paso indeciso, Deidara entró en la sala de estar que para su sorpresa estaba vacía,…o eso creía él…

-Me preguntaba cuando vendrías- dijo una voz distorsionada.

Deidara se giró y se encontró cara a cara con un holograma del Líder.

-¿Necesitas algo, hum?

-Hablar contigo –dijo él. Antes de que Deidara pudiese decir media palabra el Líder continuó-. Quiero que sepas que, aunque haya dicho lo contrario, no pienso decírselo a nadie si tú no quieres.

Deidara parpadeó confuso.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo dijiste, hum?

-Porque los secretos a veces crecen y crecen hasta que no puedes contenerlos. Si no mírame a mí, ahora no le puedo decir a nadie quien soy.

El rubio lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

-Soy todo oídos, hum.

El Líder, más bien sus ojos, le miraron mordaces.

-¿Tú que te crees, que soy idiota? Lo que quiero decir es que si Sasori aprende a no ocultarse, será más feliz.

Deidara iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero un grito de Kisame ahogó sus palabras.

-TOBI¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Deidara y el Líder intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa, hum.

El Líder asintió con la cabeza mientras Deidara iba al jardín como un rayo. Allí se encontró a un permanentemente hastiado Itachi, a un atónito Kisame y a…

-Tobi dijo que sería una tumba J

Tobi estaba medio escondido bajo la arena, destrozando todo el jardín de Zetsu, que llegó en ese momento acompañado de Sasori, y oyeron la respuesta del subordinado. Zetsu pegó un grito y fue recogiendo las plantas que Tobi había ido tirando por el suelo.

-Mi preciosa MaríaL.

Kisame arqueó una ceja.

-¿María?

Sasori se golpeó con la mano en la frente.

-No me refería a ese tipo de tumba, Tobi. Eres un poco torpe.

Sasori, estando de mal humor, no comprendía que acababa de tocar terreno peligroso. Tobi empezó a lloriquear mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Tobi sólo quería ayudarL. Tobi es un buen chico- al decir esto su rostro se iluminó.

Deidara miró a Sasori cabreado, al comprender las palabras de Tobi. Con que no quería que nadie lo supiese…ahora mismo volvía a hablar con el Líder.

De lo que Deidara no se había dado cuenta es que su gesto no le había pasado inadvertido a Itachi. Este al ver la cara de enfado de Deidara, abandonó su gesto de aburrimiento y los observó a ambos discretamente. Sus reacciones mostraban sus sentimientos…Lo mejor para todos sería que hablase con Deidara a ver que excusa daba ante esa obvia insinuación por parte de ambos.

Zetsu se levantó con las plantas de marihuana entre las manos y le ofreció un poco a Sasori.

-¿Quieres?

Sasori, que había observado la huída de Deidara, le miró con asco.

-No gracias.


	4. 4 La cagaste Burt Lancaster

Weno otro cap mas subido por petición especial de Rukia U.(Mas te vale aprobar el examen el lunes)

Entonces esta cap está dedicado para Ruki!!!BSS

* * *

La cagaste Burt Lancaster

Deidara siguió andando hacia la sala de estar, donde el Líder, seguramente, seguía esperándole. Iba tan ensimismado, que no vio como Kakuzu, todavía en pijama con el símbolo del dólar, iba contando las monedas que contenía una bolsa que llevaba.

-OMG. ¡¡¡¡Sólo me quedan 15.000 millones de € en cheque de 1000!!!!

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kakuzu levantaba la vista. El tesorero le miró con horror y dijo:

-Esto que quede entre tú y yo.

Cuando Kakuzu dijo eso, le recordó las reservas de Sasori y lo mucho que deseaba mantener su relación en secreto. Le entró la melancolía y asintió con la cabeza.

-No diré ni medio hum, hum.

Kakuzu respiró aliviado. Y siguió andando arrastrando los pies, dirección a la cocina. Deidara vio como se agachaba para coger algo del suelo y decía:

-¡¡¡Anda una moneda!!!Ya soy un céntimo más rico :)

Sorprendido por la tacañería de su compañero, Deidara siguió andando hasta la sala de estar donde oyó un par de voces familiares.

-Quiero.

-Yo también.

-¡Órdago!

Con curiosidad, Deidara abrió la puerta y vio como el holograma del Líder e Itachi jugaban al mus. Ambos enseñaron las cartas y el Líder soltó un grito de triunfo.

-¡Te gané!

Itachi se estiró en su silla y adoptó pose de "Me da igual todo, porque soy guay". Deidara se adentró en la salita y preguntó a Itachi:

-¿Qué haces aquí, hum?

Itachi se giró para mirarle manteniendo su máscara de aburrimiento.

-Buscarte a ti.

Deidara lanzó una mirada disimulada al Líder, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo sus ganancias. Miró fijamente al Itachi.

-¿Para qué, hum? No pienso acompañarte a ninguna misión, hum.

Itachi abandonó su expresión tediosa para sonreír.

-Cómo si yo quisiese ir contigo. No. Para ver si me puedes explicar cierto asunto que acabo de observar.

Deidara se estremeció interiormente y vio como el Líder levantaba la cabeza con interés.

-¿Se lo has contado? –preguntó sin ningún tipo de tacto.

Itachi se quedó perplejo.

-¿Contarme el que?

Deidara suspiró. Sí seguían así al final del día ya lo sabrían todos, no tendría que pasar ni una semana.

-Sasori y yo salimos juntos, hum.

A pesar de que contárselo a todos era lo que más deseaba, Deidara no puedo evitar hablar rápido y evitando la mirada escrutadora de Itachi. Para su sorpresa, este empezó a reírse.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Co-cómo?

Itachi se levantó y abrazó a Deidara como a un hermano.

-¡Qué felicidad¿Puedo ser el padrino? Se me da bien.

Deidara iba a contestar cuando dos personas entraron en la sala.

-Tobi solo pretendía hacer reír a Sasori.

-Pues yo no necesito que me animes con ese tipo de…-Sasori se paró en seco en la puerta al ver el abrazo de Itachi y Deidara-…bromas…

Itachi se separó inmediatamente del rubio y empezó a excusarse. ¿Su máscara anti-sentimientos? La había debido de perder junto con su compostura.

-Es-esto…Sasori…no es lo que parece…

El pelirrojo dirigió su vista a Deidara y lo que este vio en ella le dejó sin palabras…Parecía que se desgarraba por dentro, y, aunque solo hubiese sido una confusión, Deidara se sintió despreciable como nadie.

-Sasori…

Este se fue corriendo dejando a Tobi con la palabra en la boca.

-Tobi no entiende nada :)

Deidara se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Se ha ido, hum.

Itachi le miró, asustado.

-La he cagado¿no?

El Líder se acercó a él por detrás, con cuidado de no desparramar el dinero que había ganado de su partida al mus, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No sabes cuánto, chaval. No sabes tú cuanto.

Deidara miró al Líder con ojos inescrutables.

-No sé si ir a buscarle, hum.

El Líder miró a Deidara con mirada comprensiva.

-Hay tantas cosas que, para alegría de todos, tú no sabes…Pero creo que deberías dejarle solo…Tiene que aceptar lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Y si en teoría no ha visto nada? –preguntó un extrañamente avispado Tobi-. Tobi no ha visto nada :)

Deidara ignoró deliberadamente a Tobi, Itachi parecía destrozado y el Líder comentó:

-Pero…por muy poco que sepas…siempre sabrás más que el pobre Tobi.

-¿Tobi es pobre? Pues Tobi se acaba de comprar un Ferrari.

Eso pareció animar a Itachi, que levantó lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Un Ferrari?

-Es naranja :)

Sasori se encerró en su habitación a cal y canto, y una vez a salvo, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Debió suponer que, Deidara, se acabaría hartando de esperarle. Pero no comprendía que hubiese sido tan pronto. Tal vez Deidara tenía razón y tenía un problema al no poder querer contarle a nadie su relación con él.

Se fue escurriendo hacia el suelo y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sus sollozos no le impidieron oír la alegre voz de Kisame.

-¡YO SOY AQUEL NEGRITO DEL ÁFRICA TROPICAL, QUE CULTIVANDO CANTABA LA CANCIÓN DEL COLACAO!

Sasori no puedo evitar sonreír un poco mientras oía a Kisame cantar, pero la voz de Itachi le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Kisame¿has visto a Sasori?

-¡Y como verán ustedes…! Perdona¿decías?

Itachi soltó un resoplido de estrés.

-Que si has visto a Sasori.

-Si lo he visto no me acuerdo. Y si no lo he visto…pues menos :).

Itachi soltó un resoplido y arrinconó a Kisame contra la pared de un golpe.

-¡Maldito seas¡Esto es serio! Necesito hablar con él rápidamente. Así que dime YA si lo has visto o no.

Kisame miró con desconcierto al moreno.

-¿Quién eres tú que has hecho con el verdadero Itachi?

Sasori decidió salir de su habitación, con la cabeza agachada. Itachi soltó a Kisame, que se frotó el cuello, de dónde lo estaba agarrando Itachi.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Si me disculpáis quiero estar a solas y tranquilo.

Itachi observó atónito como el pelirrojo se alejaba de ellos. Kisame miró al moreno y al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Pero¿qué le pasa? Está más melancólico que el propio Hidan.

Itachi estudió al hombre-tiburón con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Al parecer, cuando estaban a solas, Hidan hizo algo que a Kakuzu no le gustó. Y desde entonces no se hablan. Creo que Hidan se acercó demasiado a terreno vedado –Itachi frunció el entrecejo y Kisame miró al moreno detenidamente-. ¿Qué le pasa a Sasori?

Itachi volvió a recoger su máscara de hastío y miró a su compañero.

-Que está celoso.

-¿Por qué¿Qué has hecho?

Itachi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Él cree que Deidara le ha engañado conmigo…


	5. 5 Extravagancia y Jack Daniels

Aquí está el siguiente cap...Pobre Sasori soy demasiado cruel con él no creeis?

Sasori: Yo si lo creo.

A ti no te he preguntado.

Lo de siempre!!! LEED DISFRUTAD Y SI NO DEJAIS REVIEW...bien por vosotros, demuestra que teneis libre albeldrío :)

* * *

Extravagancia y Jack Daniels

Para sorpresa de Itachi, Kisame empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-Que buen chiste. Venga cuéntame otro.

Itachi puso los ojos como platos.

-No era un chiste, Kisame.

Kisame dejó de reírse y por primera vez en todo el día se puso serio.

-Me estás tomando el pelo¿verdad?

Itachi lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica al aire.

-Qué más quisiera yo –y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido en la sala de estar. Cuando terminó de contarlo, Kisame tenía la boca abierta el doble de lo normal.

-¡No me lo puedo creer¿En serio Tobi tiene un Ferrari?

-Espero que esté bien, hum –dijo Deidara mirando con interés el suelo.

El Líder seguía allí en aspecto de holograma y estaba enseñando a Tobi a jugar al mus.

-Sasori se sabe cuidar solo…al menos eso creo.

Deidara cambió su expresión. Ahora parecía preocupado.

-No irá a hacer ninguna locura¿verdad, hum?

El Líder se quedó pensativo un momento mientras Tobi intentaba descubrir el misterio de su vida: diferenciar entre una sota y un as.

-Si con locura te refieres, a que puede que se encierre en su habitación, que escriba unas últimas palabras expresando su desconsuelo y su desengaño amoroso, y que luego se tire por la ventana, sí es posible.

Deidara intentó asimilar durante unos momentos esa información, luego lanzó una maldición y salió corriendo de la sala de estar.

-Tobi ya sabe que el as es 1 :)

Ni una bomba que destruyese toda la guarida de Akatsuki hubiese podido frenar a Deidara. Debía haber comprendido que no tenía que forzar a Sasori a hacer algo que no quería. Ahora posiblemente llegasen las repercusiones. Si algo le pasaba a su compañero no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Un grito frenó su carrera y consiguió agachar la cabeza antes de que una guadaña casi le seccionase el cuello.

-¿CUANDO COJONES PODRÉ DORMIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ?

A pesar de su angustia, Deidara no pudo reprimir una risa al ver el camisón-sotana que llevaba Hidan puesto.

-PRIMERO ESE PUTO MUÑECO Y AHORA SOLO ME FALTABA LA IDIOTA RUBIA.

Eso le quitó las ganas de reír.

-SOY UN HOMBRE, HUM.

Hidan se apoyó en la guadaña con actitud indiferente.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¿Dónde ha ido Sasori, hum?

Hidan puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y yo qué coño sé? Otro igual que el gilipollas de Kakuzu, pretende dominar todo el puto mundo sabiendo a dónde va y a dónde no va.

Deidara siguió por el pasillo, andando a un paso más tranquilo, mientras Hidan entraba en su habitación murmurando algo así como: "Puta madre que me parió…"

Deambulaba, merodeaba, revoloteaba,…No había ningún sitio en el que quisiese estar precisamente. En la sala de estar seguramente seguirían el Líder, Tobi y Deidara…Deidara…Al recodarle se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su imagen siempre estaría con el…No importaba donde estuviese, con quien estuviese ni como estuviese…Su cabello rubio iba a estar siempre grabado en su mente…Si él se iba…no sabía qué pasaría con él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una alegre voz que provenía del comedor.

-¡Quince hombres sobre el baúl del muerto…¡Yojoujou y una botella de ron!

Con curiosidad, Sasori entreabrió la puerta y vio a Zetsu muy "entretenido" con una botella de vodka.

-Zetsu… ¿estás bien?

El hombre-planta le dirigió una mirada desenfocada.

-¡Vaya¡Si es Don soy tan guay que no oigo lo que me dice un amigo que pretende ayudarme a aceptar mi problema!

-**Es su nombre, no lo desgastes.**

Sasori miró con preocupación la botella que Zetsu llevaba en la mano, mientras esta volvía a ser inclinada para que Zetsu echase otro trago.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-**Deberían darle un premio por su inteligencia.**

-¿Quieres? -preguntó la otra personalidad de Zetsu.

Sasori suspiró. Zetsu siempre era tan…Zetsu…Envidiaba su forma de ver la vida. Sin preocupaciones, sin riesgos, sin remordimientos,…Aunque…el podría tener una vida así si quisiese…Sólo le tendría que decir a Deidara que…

Con repentina determinación, Sasori fue hacia el aparador, cogió un vaso y lo llenó del líquido que le tendía Zetsu.

-Es Jack Daniels :)

-Deidara –murmuró una voz a su lado.

El rubio que estaba mirando el paisaje de anochecer desde su ventana, se giró para ver al que acababa de entrar. Era Itachi.

-¿Nada, hum?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-No está ni en el jardín, ni en el salón, ni en su habitación.

-¿Y en el baño, hum?

Itachi volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Kakuzu lleva allí desde hace dos horas. No quiere hablar con nadie.

Deidara enterró su cabeza en las manos. Sintió como las lenguas se movían nerviosamente en sus respectivas bocas y miró el sol prestarle atención.

-Si le llega a pasar algo jamás me lo perdonaré…

-Vamos, seguro que está bien –Itachi se acercó a la ventana y dirigió su Sharingan al rostro del rubio. Se asombró al ver como el ojo que quedaba al descubierto brillaba como un zafiro debido a las inminentes lágrimas.

-Ha sido culpa mía, hum.

-Otra palabra más y te degüello.

Deidara abrió la boca de par en par, pero al ver la cara de Itachi, mediante la cual le decía que no lo haría a no ser que le pagasen, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Desde el pasillo le llegaban pasos rápidos y fuertes, como una estampida.

-¡Tobi lo dirá primero!

-¡No si yo llego antes!

Entraron en la habitación, como si corriesen en una carrera de Fórmula 1, Tobi y Kisame, ambos jadeantes.

-¡Tobi lo encontró!

-¡Ni hablar¡Yo lo encontré primero!

Deidara se giró, dando a Itachi con su coleta. No le importó en lo más mínimo que Kisame pareciese conocer el secreto. Con mirada ansiosa, dirigió su vista a los dos recién llegados.

-¿Y…hum?

-Está en el…-comenzó Tobi, pero Kisame le tapó la máscara con la manos, para que su voz fuese inaudible.

-…comedor. Con… ¡ay!- Tobi le había pegado un pisotón con el que logró soltarse y dirigirse a Deidara.

-…Zetsu…

Mientras Itachi ponía los ojos en blanco debido a la extravagancia de sus compañeros, Deidara salía corriendo en dirección al comedor.


	6. 6 Ranchera Zetsu

Debo dar las gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews!!! Esos reviews me alegran el día. Gracias chicos!!!

Antes de continuar con el fic debo añadir una cosa si no quiero que Taniuskey me pegue, me rapte, me deje 15 días a pan y agura y luego para colmo llame a su abogado: El nombre de la prima de Zetsu se le ocurrió a ella. Así ke le dedico este capa ella: por ser tan imaginativa, por ser tan tacaña (perdón, economista) y por escribir tan bien!!!

* * *

"**Ranchera" Zetsu  
**

El corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho, sus piernas no iban todo lo rápido que hubiese deseado y en su mente se forjaba un único pensamiento: Sasori. Para él, estar con Zetsu a solas en un cuarto era sinónimo de peligro. Cruzó media guarida de Akatsuki. Casi atropelló a Kakuzu cuando salía del baño con una sonrisa. Hidan casi le partió en dos al intentar cortarle la cintura con su guadaña. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Al fin, y casi sin aliento llegó al comedor y antes de cruzar la última puerta, oyó a dos voces cantarinas:

-¡AY AY AY AY¡CANTA Y NO LLORES¡PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN, AY CIELITO LINDO, LOS CORAZONES!

Con gesto apesadumbrado, abrió la puerta y vio a Sasori y Zetsu que se habían pasado un brazo por los hombros del otro, mientras que con la otra mano cogían, uno una botella y el otro un vaso a casi rebosar. Ambos se callaron un momento, pero no fue por causa de la llegada de Deidara…

-Oye –interrumpió Zetsu-¿tú sabez como zigue?

Sasori intentó enfocar la vista para fijarse en el rostro de la planta (si suena raro).

-Puezzzz…no –Zetsu pareció desanimarse con esa verdad. Pero Sasori continuó-…pero me zé otra.

A Zetsu le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Cuál?

-SALTAAAAAA SALTA CONMIGO ¡¡¡¡DIGO SALTA!!!!

Deidara se adentró en la sala sin ser tenido en cuenta por los otros dos. Entonces llegaron los demás, menos el Líder que se había ido a no-sé-donde a hacer no-se-que.

Hidan y Kakuzu cruzaron la mirada un momento y luego se giraron para no volver a dirigirse ni un gruñido.

Al percatarse de su aparición allí, Zetsu y Sasori les miraron, extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Zetsu. Levantó la mano en la que tenía la botella, derramando el contenido a la vez que se tocaba la cara y decía-¿Tenemos monos en la cara o qué?

Hidan intentó reprimir un sonrisita, sin mucho resultado; Kakuzu siguió enfurruñado y Kisame viajó al mundo de Yupi, pensando: Que aburrido es esto…

Deidara fijó su mirada en Sasori, que ofrecía un espectáculo lamentable: estaba totalmente despeinado, con la capa medio abierta y los ojos desenfocados. No parecía saber ni quién diablos era.

Deidara le miró con intensidad, como intentando hacerle comprender que se estaba pasando. Sasori le devolvió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Deidara? Si quieres que los demás se enteren de lo nuestro, dilo en voz alta. ¿Crees que los demás se darán cuenta si solo me miras?

Deidara no se inmuto, Itachi tampoco; pero el comentario de Sasori trajo reacciones muy variadas: Kakuzu se giró para quedar frente a Sasori y le miró sorprendido, Hidan se carcajeó a gusto y Tobi…el, simplemente, era un buen chico.

Zetsu miró a Sasori boquiabierto.

-¿Eso es cierto¿Salís juntos¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-**Ya empezamos ¬¬**

Zetsu se levantó de su silla y se puso entre Deidara y Sasori.

-¿Por qué crees que te dije lo de la coca¿Por qué crees que te ofrecí marihuana y beber vodka?

-**Por dios…que no lo diga en alto…**

Sasori miró con los ojos de par en par a Zetsu. Deidara empezó a sentir la llama de los celos en su interior.

-¡¡¡¡YO TE QUERÍA PRESENTAR A MI PRIMA CASIMIRA DE LOS DOLORES DE OMAR¡Está soltera, tiene 50 años y 10.000 millones de € en una cuenta bancaria y otros 5.000 escondidos en su casa!

Mientras Sasori, se encogía de hombros, Kakuzu miró con interés renovado a Zetsu. Hidan le recorrió con una mirada de desdén.

-Con que…10.000 millones¿no?

De repente, para sorpresa de todos, Sasori se levantó tambaleante…para caer al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Deidara se acercó rápidamente a él y oyó un ronquido que procedía de su garganta.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó Tobi acercándose él también.

-No, hum –respondió Deidara apartándole mechones de la frente-. Pero después de saber que lo ha dicho él, querrá estarlo, hum.

Dicho esto, le cogió en brazos y se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad. Tobi le miró a través de la máscara.

-¿Necesitas que Tobi te ayude?

Deidara miró al subordinado con agradecimiento.

-No gracias.

Dicho esto, Deidara se machó con el pelirrojo en los brazos, que ahora roncaba como una locomotora. Itachi seguía inexpresivo, pero su cerebro bullía de actividad. Por mucho que hubiese bebido, no podía haberse dormido…aún no al menos.Se acercó a dónde estaba Zetsu y el charco de vodka que había bajo sus pies. Se agachó y se sorprendió al ver pastillitas en blancas en el charco.

-Zetsu… ¿Qué has echado en la botella?

-¡Me gusta tocar guitarra¡Me gusta cantar al sol¡Mis mariachis me acompañan cuando canto mi canción!

Cantaba esto mientras se movía al son de una música que sólo él conocía. (N.A.: Imaginad a Zetsu bailando una ranchera). Esto fue suficiente para hacer perder los nervios al moreno.

-ZETSU.

Hidan se llevó las manos a los oídos, Kakuzu hizo un cálculo rápido de cómo podía afectar ese grito a la economía mundial, Kisame volvió al planeta tierra y Tobi se tapó los oídos diciendo:

-Tobi se hizo daño :)

Zetsu miró al ojeroso con odio.

-¿Pretendes matarme del susto o qué?

-**Si sigues bebiendo así, el que te mataré seré yo.**

-Oye¿tú de parte de quién estás?

Ignorando la pelea que se traían las dos mitades de Zetsu, Itachi volvió a preguntar:

-¿Has echado algo al vodka?

-Sí, hielo.

Todos sacaron una sonrisita, menos Itachi que volvía a estar inexpresivo.

-¿Y pastillas?

-Somníferas –y al ver que Itachi le miraba sorprendido, se disculpó diciendo-: es que me gustan las emociones fuertes…

Itachi asintió y se giró hacia los demás.

-Tobi…necesito que vigiles a Sasori y Deidara y evites que se vuelvan pelear. Pero sin que se den cuenta de que los vigilas.

Tobi pegó dos palmadas y dos saltitos de alegría.

-Tobi hará todo lo que pueda. Es un buen chico. :)

Con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, Deidara dejó a Sasori en su cama…Una cama en la que anoche él se durmió…Una cama en la que habían pasado tantas cosas…Y ahora le parecía lejana e inalcanzable. Intentando no hacer ruido, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama. Cualquier cosa que necesitase, él estaría allí…a no ser que Tobi se lo impidiese.


	7. 7 El famoso señor Roca

Como siempre doy las gracias a todos lo que dejan reviews.(También va por ti Taniuskey aunque seas tan fastidiosa)

Este cap no se si dedicarselo a alguien. Se lo dedicaría a la luna...pero son las ocho y brilla el sol con todo su esplendor (Y sin haberlo procurado me ha salido un pareado). Podría dedícarselo al día...pero me da pereza. Así que simplemente se lo dedico a ChibiEsther. Parque sí. Parque me ha dado el venazo.

* * *

**El famoso señor Roca.**

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que notó Sasori fue un agudo dolor de cabeza. Con cuidado, se levantó poco a poco de la cama.

"Todo por culpa del maldito Zetsu. La próxima vez que lo vea le meteré por el gaznate 50 botellas de Jack Daniels, 10 kilos de cocaína y otros 10 de su tan adorada marihuana". Un murmullo inaudible le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-No quiero comerme un duende…  
Se giró para ver que no estaba solo en la habitación. Deidara se había sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, durmiendo.  
Sasori se quedó paralizado. ¿Había estado cuidando de él¿Por qué?  
Daba la sensación de que llevaba allí más de dos días. Tenía el pelo graso y parecía que no se lo había lavado. Caía suelto por sus hombros y tapaba más de la mitad de su cara. Intentando no hacer ruido, Sasori cogió una manta y le tapó con ella. Deidara se removió bajo sus cuidados y Sasori no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en la frente. Sin hacer ruido, Sasori salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Un gritó hizo que otra ráfaga de dolor le atravesase el cerebro.

-¡HOY ES UN DÍA FELIZ! –exclamó Tobi pasando frente a su habitación en dirección a la cocina.Se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando aliviar su dolor, pero no pudo evitar oír otros dos gritos.  
-¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ EL PUTO KIT DE HACER RITUALES DE LOS HUEVOS?  
A lo que Kisame respondió:  
-¡Y A MI QUE ME CUENTAS¡YO ESTOY HACIENDO BATUKA!  
Sasori gimió de dolor y siguió su camino a la cocina. En ella sólo estaban Itachi con su constante expresión de pesadez, Kakuzu, muy entretenido haciendo una quiniela y Tobi que se untaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa con felicidad.  
-Tobi es un buen chico :)  
Sasori se acercó a la cafetera y sin dudarlo cogió un vaso tamaño XXL y se echó todo el café en él. Echó 15 cucharadas de azúcar y casi se lo bebió de un trago. Miró a Itachi por encima del vaso y se percató de que este le miraba con curiosidad. Sasori evitó mirarle fijamente.  
-Mmmm…Atleti de Bilbao-Real Sociedad…1  
-¿Cuánto he dormido?  
-Tres días –respondió Itachi-. Al parecer Zetsu había añadido pastillas somníferas a la botella.  
Sasori se masajeó las sienes con la mano que tenía libre.  
-Si volvéis a verme con una botella de Jack Daniels cerca, tenéis mi permiso para darme con ella en la cabeza.  
-Yo lo haré de mil amores –pronunció una voz desde la puerta.  
Sasori e Itachi miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa mientras Kakuzu, a su bola, murmuró:  
-Sevilla-Atlético de Madrid…X  
-Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente. Vete a la sala de estar. Yo ahora voy.  
Con un silencio confuso, Sasori salió de la cocina, ya que el Líder había usado el tono de voz de "ahora mismo".  
Cuando se fue, el líder se giró para ver mirar a Itachi.  
-Busca a Deidara. Tenéis que buscar la forma de explicarle a Sasori que lo que vio fue un malentendido.  
Itachi asintió, con ganas de aclarar ese maldito malentendido.  
-… ¿Real Madrid- Barça?  
-1 –dijo rápidamente el Líder.  
-2 –respondió Itachi seguro.  
El holograma miró al moreno con odio.  
-Tú y yo ya hablaremos.

"Aquí fue donde se abrazaron Itachi y Deidara. Por su culpa estoy en este lío"  
"**Eso no es verdad. Pudiste declinar la oferta de Zetsu de tomar algo**"  
"La acepté por culpa de ellos"  
"**¿Por qué nunca reconoces tus errores?**"

Genial…ahora hablaba consigo mismo.  
Se sentó en frente de una mesa justo en el momento en el que aparecía el Líder. Cruzó la estancia, se sentó frente a él y sacó una baraja de cartas.  
-¿Sabes jugar al tute?  
-¿Tute? –preguntó Sasori desconcertado.  
-¡Tú te callas! –se rió de su propio chiste y, al ver la cara del pelirrojo, añadió-. Si lo sé, es muy malo. Pero doña inspiración no me ha visitado esta mañana.  
Sasori arqueó una ceja. Quizás la obsesión del líder por el juego podría sacarle de ese lío.  
-Pero no es tan famosa como el señor Roca¿no?  
El Líder negó con la cabeza.  
-Es que el señor Roca, es mucho señor Roca…y no me distraigas. La próxima vez que oiga que te has emborrachado, seré yo mismo el que te eché a patadas¿está claro?  
-Cristalino.  
-A mi no me vaciles, niño. No me puedo permitir una baja cuando necesito al que ha enfermado.  
Sasori se ofendió.  
-¿Y qué pasa con Zetsu?  
El Líder puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Es una planta.  
-Visto así.  
El Líder miró a Sasori con preocupación. Que estuviese tan tranquilo era muestra de que no se acordaba que había revelado el secreto. Alguien tendría que abrirle los ojos y revelarle la verdad…

Deidara seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Con tranquilidad y sin saber lo que se le venía encima, se acurrucó bajo la manta. De repente una voz le gritó en oído:-LA ARCILLA HA SUBIDO DE PRECIO.  
Deidara pegó un salto que hizo caer silla, manta y por poco tira también la cama.  
Miró con odio a la persona que le había gritado en el oído y vio a un aburrido Itachi.  
-¿Por qué gritas? Vas a despertar a…-miró la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía-…Sasori, hum.  
-Quizás te interese saber, bella durmiente, que tu príncipe azul, digo rojo, se ha despertado antes que tú –replicó Itachi con sorna-. Y que ahora está hablando con el Líder.  
Deidara miró fijamente a su compañero.  
-El Líder nos ha pedido que le digamos a Sasori que entre tú y yo sólo hay aire.  
Salieron de la habitación de Sasori sin prisa pero sin pausa.  
-Si el Líder le hace algo…  
-…Habrá sido culpa tuya- terminó Itachi por él.  
Deidara le miró con odio.  
-No, hum. Iba a decir que tendré el placer de matarle con mis propias manos, hum.  
Un grito les sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-NO DEJÉIS QUE HUYA.  
La voz era del Líder, refiriéndose a Sasori, que corría a hundirse en la penumbra de habitación. Parecía casi imposible de ser detenido, pero Deidara no se lo permitió.  
-A no, de eso ni hablar, hum.  
Le cogió del brazo, para frenar su huída.  
-¡Déjame Deidara¡No quiero saber más de ti!  
Itachi se quedó helado, al igual que el Líder y Kakuzu que había ido a echar la quiniela. Deidara tuvo una reacción inmediata. Le aprisionó totalmente el brazo, la alzó en los suyos y se lo llevó a la habitación, para poder hablar a solas. El líder e Itachi se miraron mutuamente con sorpresa.  
-Ahora entiendo porque siente vergüenza de contar su relación con Deidara. Si lo hace, eso dará carta blanca Deidara para llevárselo a la cama, sin tener que esperar a la noche–dijo el Líder con ironía.  
-Entre tú yo -respondió Itachi-, Deidara no parece una persona demasiado paciente... Al menos en lo que a Sasori respecta...


	8. 8 Un peligro para Tobi y Deidara y Sasor

ASTENCIÓN: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY PERO QUE MUY PASTELÓN (azucarado , lo que kerais) Así que cualquier diabético, que no lo lea.

* * *

Un peligro para Tobi y Deidara y Sasori...

-Deidara¡suéltame YA!

-No, hum.

Sasori se revolvió entre los brazos del rubio, aunque era imposible separarse de ese abrazo de acero. Miró con odio a Deidara que le ofrecía una sonrisa cautivadora y sensual.

-Ahora que los saben todos, te da igual la discreción ¿no? –preguntó Sasori molesto.

Deidara se dio por vencido y dejó a Sasori sentado en la cama, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Si antes la discreción no entraba en mi vocabulario, ahora menos aún, hum.

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos en su pecho, molesto con la aparente felicidad del rubio.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu abrazo con Itachi?

-No pasó de abrazo, hum.

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-No te creo.

Para su sorpresa, Deidara se levantó y se acercó con determinación a la puerta, la abrió y dirigió su voz al pasillo.

-Itachi, hum. ¿Yo te gusto?

Para sorpresa de Sasori el que respondió fue Kakuzu.

-¿Cuánto me pagarías si te digo que si?

-A ti nada y a Itachi le daría una colleja, hum.

-Entonces te diré que sí, pero solo por molestarte –replicó Itachi.

Deidara cerró la puerta y miró a Sasori con una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante que la anterior.

-¿Satisfecho, hum?

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

-Con ese fascinante e innecesario despliegue de irracionalismo e insensatez, lo único que has conseguido es molestarme.

Deidara se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio. Había intentado hacerle comprender con bromas, para no hacer la cosa demasiado seria, pero ahora era el momento de ponerse estrictos.

Se acercó a él y se volvió a poner arrodillado frente a él, mientras este se negaba tajante y testarudamente a mirarle.

Aún así Deidara no se dio por vencido. Levantó una mano y le hizo volver la cabeza hacia él.

-Dime qué debo hacer, hum. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que entres en razón, la haré. Puede que tenga que matar a personas a las que no deseo matar, pero siendo un criminal de rango S no me importará. No me importa cuanto tenga que esperar…y si tengo que esperar hasta que seamos decrépitos y solo nos queden los huesos…te juro que te esperaré…hum.

Eso consiguió acaparar la atención de Sasori. Lo cierto era que sus ojos brillaban.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que añadir y ambos temían estropear ese momento, tierno y mágico. Era posible que nunca volviesen a estar tan unidos…tan tranquilos el uno con el otro.

Por fin Sasori rompió el silencio.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme por ser tan idiota.

Deidara sonrió, feliz. Se levantó e hizo que Sasori se tumbase lentamente en la cama. Hizo que le mirase, poniendo la mano en su mentón y levantándolo.

-Quizás, si no fueses tan idiota, no te querría tanto, hum.

Sasori se envaró, sin comprender del todo lo que había querido decir con eso.

-¿Qué significa exactamente eso?

Por toda respuesta, recibió un beso tierno y leve de Deidara. Eso hizo que a Sasori se le olvidasen todas las cosas por las que podrían discutir…

Se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo, mente y alma…cómo nunca antes lo habían hecho. Y cuando llegó la calma después de la tormenta, se durmieron el uno en brazos del otro sin oír una voz que rompió el apacible silencio.

-Tobi tiene miedo:)

-Tarda demasiado –murmuró Itachi.

El Líder, Kisame y Kakuzu le miraron asombrados. Estaban en el comedor, a dónde habían ido después de la demostración de rebeldía de Sasori y que Deidara le controlase, por decirlo de alguna manera. Kakuzu estaba controlando las monedas para el torneo de póker que disputaban de forma improvisada Kisame, Itachi y el Líder. Ahora jugaban Itachi y el Líder, al que le caían goterones, mientras que Itachi se mostraba tan impasible como siempre.

-¿Quién? –preguntó el holograma intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Tobi.

Kakuzu miró con interés, pero sin soltar el montón de monedas que tenía entre las manos.

-No me digas que ahora te preocupas por él…

Itachi se mostró inexpresivo, como de costumbre. Pero Kisame empezó a cantar:

-Itachi y Tobi se van a pasear y un beso se van a dar.

Todos se rieron, menos Itachi que dijo sin emoción ninguna.

-Os odio a todos, pero lo que se dice mucho –Itachi dejó las cartas sobre el tapete-. Paso de jugar.

Al abrir los ojos, Deidara notó un cuerpo masculino pegado firmemente contra el suyo. Al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, vio a Sasori acurrucado entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apoyada contra su torso. Deidara sonrió. Cuando dormía, Sasori ponía cara de niño bueno y era fácil adivinar cuando dormía y cuando no. Le sorprendía que, tras tres días durmiendo cómo un hurón, a Sasori todavía tuviese ganas de dormir otra vez. Pero así era.

Con cuidado y para no despertarle, Deidara se levantó de la cama y se empezó a vestir. La capa, en un arrebato de Sasori, había acabado debajo de la cama; y cuando Deidara fue a cogerla, un grito rompió el apacible silencio.

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

De un salto, Deidara se puso de pie, con la capa en la mano. El grito había despertado a Sasori, que ahora se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando lo sepa te lo diré, hum.

Se encasquetó la capa, se arrodillo frente a la cama y miro bajo ella. Una máscara con capa de Akatsuki le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Hola!

-¡TOBIIIIII! –gritó Deidara mientras se metía bajo la cama, intentando atrapar al subordinado. Tobi salió por el otro lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió corriendo al pasillo. Deidara estaba tan furioso que podía ser comparado con un toro enfurecido. Salió corriendo tras Tobi dejando a Sasori confundido.

-Venga, Itachi, no te lo tomes mal –dijo el Líder recuperando el aliento y deseando que Itachi, efectivamente, siguiese sin jugar.

Itachi vio el alivio de su contrincante y sonrió para sí.

-Está bien –aceptó sentándose frente al Líder, que volvía a contener el aliento y ahora se preguntaba para que le había dado boca el señor. Cogió las cartas, y cuando iba a apostar, oyeron un grito que resonó en todo el pasillo.

-SI NO VIENES AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, TE ROMPERÉ LA CABEZA, HUM.

-¡Vas a romper la cabeza de Tobi de todas formas!

-Eso es verdad…ME DA IGUAL. TOBI, VEN AQUÍ YA, HUM.

* * *

Weno. Este es el penúltimo capítulo (sin incluir epílogo por exigencias de Tani y de trama) Así que me despediré por un tiempo, aunque tengo otro fic en mente.

Adios varios!!


	9. 9 Sharingan cartas enfado

-Pero, ¿por qué creías que nos íbamos a reír de vosotros?

Sasori escuchó con atención la pregunta de Zetsu, mientras este removía con tranquilidad una gran taza de café. Deidara estaba sentado en el sillón, y Sasori apoyaba su espalda en sus piernas. El rubio le revolvía el cabello rojo, con una caricia descuidada, tranquilizadora y tierna.

Sentir la mano de Deidara acariciando su cabello, revolvía sus sentidos, pero le ayudaba a continuar explicando su situación.

-La verdad…-dijo por fin-, es que no sé porque, en realidad.

Repentinamente, la mano de Deidara cesó el movimiento y se alejó de su cabello con frialdad.

-¿Estás diciendo que no querías decirlo solo por suposiciones?

Sasori se giró y vio la atenta mirada de Deidara, esperando una explicación.

-Pues…la verdad es que yo…

-¡Me aburro!-anunció Kisame mientras se mordía las uñas distraídamente. Itachi le pegó un codazo que hizo que las uñas resbalasen por sus dientes de sierra y emitieran un ruido chirriante. A todos les afectó ese ruido, pero Sasori y Zetsu, que todavía tenían una resaca del tamaño de Asia, sintieron como si millares de cuchillas se clavasen en sus cerebros.

-Mi pobre cabecita- se quejó una de las personalidades del hombre-planta.

-**Eso te pasa por beber entre horas.**

-Entonces solo tomaré el vinito de las comidas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sasori se levantó y dijo:

-Voy a ir a dar una vuelta, por el jardín.

Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a todos los miembros de Akatsuki con un palmo de narices. El Líder, que estaba jugando a las cartas con Kakuzu, miró por encima de ellas a Deidara, el cual parecía distraído, pero el holograma sabía que estaba deseando reunirse con Sasori.

-¡Vas a perder!- exclamó Kakuzu con alegría.

Volvió a dirigir su atención a sus cartas. En ese momento, no estaban apostando dinero, es más: estaban jugando a la brisca, pero la idea de perder ante Kakuzu y que este se pasase el resto de su vida restregándoselo por la cara, era suficiente escusa como para seguir jugando y conseguir vencerle.

Con interés, Itachi se acercó a la mesa, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de dolor de Kisame, que se soplaba las uñas diciendo:

-Ya pasó, ya pasó.

-Echa esa –le dijo al Líder señalando un tres de oros.

Sin saber por qué, el Líder, se fio de él y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Vio con sorpresa como Kakuzu fruncía el ceño y dejaba con retintín un as de copas, llevándose el Líder las cartas. El Líder miró a Itachi con sorpresa y este le dijo:

-Es lo bueno de tener Sharingan.

Kakuzu lo oyó y se levantó la silla señalando con el dedo al moreno.

-HAS HECHO TRAMPAS. QUE ME DEVUELVAN MI DINERO.

-No habíais apostado nada.

Kakuzu bajó el dedo lentamente y le miró con auténtico odio.

-Irás al infierno.

Hidan, pasaba por allí, oyó el comentario de Kakuzu y respondió con sorna:

-Aquí el único que irá al puñetero infierno, eres tu tesorero de mierda.

-¡Se acabó!¡Os denunciaré!¡Mi venganza será terrible!

Hidan le miró de arriba abajo, con suspicacia.

-Mucho jodido ruido y pocas puñeteras nueces.

Kakuzu se acercó, aunque dejó una distancia de seguridad de un metro al ver que él llevaba la guadaña.

-¿Por qué no les cuentas los que hiciste, eh, eh, eh?

Hidan hizo un gesto impaciente con la cabeza y miró a Kakuzu con desdén.

-Porque es un puto gesto irrelevante. Y no merece ni un jodido minuto de atención.

Kakuzu le miró con más odio con el que había mirado antes a Itachi. Este, Kisame (que había dejado de soplarse las uñas), el Líder, Tobi y Zetsu (con ciertos grumitos redondos en su café) no perdían palabra de los gritos de Kakuzu y Hidan. Deidara, aprovechó ese instante para ir a buscar a Sasori.

-Pues entonces lo diré yo.

Hidan miró sorprendido a Kakuzu.

-¿A que no tienes huevos?

-Tengo más que tú, eso te lo aseguro…

-Ufffffffffff –dijeron los otros a la vez, mientras veían como la mano derecha de Hidan iba con parsimonia hacia el mango de su guadaña.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, como últimamente le ocurría. Sasori no tenía ningún interés, ni de ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, ni de estar solo. No sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento.

Se tumbó en la hierba, con los brazos relajados y cerró los ojos. Sentía el sol acariciándole el rostro, los pájaros soltando trinos, otros pájaros chocándose contra árboles, la brisa acariciando su pelo rojo…y unos labios que se posaban suavemente en su frente y la besaban con dulzura. Notó cómo esos labios sonreían, y abrió los ojos.

Deidara se había sentado al lado de su cabeza, se inclinaba sobre él y acariciaba su pelo mientras le recorría las sienes con la lengua.

-Hola –murmuró Sasori acurrucándose contra él.

Deidara acentuó su sonrisa, abandonó su frente y se tumbó a su lado.

-Hola.

Las palabras sobraban, solo tenían que sentir la cercanía del otro para sentir ese amor que crecía entre ellos cada día. Un amor que antes había sido un secreto excesivamente guardado, pero, ahora, era un secreto a voces.


	10. 10 Epílogo

Weno...Ahora si que si. Capítulo final. En otros casos diría que la experiencia me ha marcado y que la repetiré dentro de poco...pero queda cutre y cursi, asi ke simplemente os digo si os a gustado bien si no...pos me da igual. XDDDD

Ciao!!!

* * *

Idiotas o Medio descerebrados...da lo mismo que lo mismo da.

Hidan se abalanzó hacia Kakuzu, con la guadaña en alto.  
-BASTA –gritó el Líder. Automáticamente, Hidan bajó la guadaña, Kakuzu respiró hondo y Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi y Tobi dejaron de hacer apuestas a ver quién ganaba.  
-Como no me expliquéis que pasa aquí tomaré medidas drásticas. Así que me da igual quien me lo cuente mientras me lo contéis.  
Hidan y Kakuzu se miraron. El primero estaba avergonzado y el segundo furioso. Kakuzu se sentó en una silla y arqueó una ceja mirando a Hidan.  
-¿Y bien? –preguntó el Líder mirando con atención a Hidan.

Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hidan –dijo Kakuzu dirigiéndose al religioso.  
-¿Qué coño quieres?  
-El Líder quiere que nos pongamos en marcha hacia una misión.  
Hidan miró con interés a su compañero. Tal vez el tuviese… Se acercó a él con mirada indefinida. Kakuzu se alejó rápidamente de él.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
Sin decir otra palabra, Hidan empezó a mirar con sensualidad a Kakuzu. Con horror, este, se alejó de él y salió de allí corriendo. Hidan lanzó una risita, y recogió el billete de 50€ que Kakuzu había dejado caer, en su apresurada huída.  
-¡Ahora podré comprarme esa puñetera y esperada biblia de los huevos! –fijó su mirada en la puerta que acababa de cruzar Kakuzu- Gilipollas…Ni por 50 biblias de esas pensaría en acostarme con él…Puede que me lo plantease…pero ni por cojones llegaría a tanto…

-Espero que nadie nos haya visto irnos -murmuró Sasori mientras iba a la mesa de la sala de estar a sentarse-. No te podías esperar un poco a esta noche¿verdad?  
Deidara lanzó una risa irónica a su compañero, con ganas de estar con él a solas. La idea de mantener su relación en secreto, no había sido suya, sino de Sasori. Y aunque al rubio no le hacía demasiada gracia eso de estar escondiéndose, disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Sasori y colocándolos en situaciones comprometidas adrede. Le encantaba ver como perdía los nervios y se enfadaba con él. Pero lo que disfrutaba sobre todo, eran las reconciliaciones nocturnas…  
-Ya sabes que soy impaciente, hum –replicó Deidara, sentándose frente a él.  
Miró a su alrededor…Los miembros de Akatsuki se estaban volviendo cada vez más desordenados: unas escamas de Kisame tiradas por ahí, el pintauñas de Itachi rodando por el suelo, unas hojas secas de Zetsu, sangre reseca de los rituales de Hidan, muñequitos de Pin y Pon de Tobi y cartas desperdigadas sobre la mesa que debían de ser del Líder. Del único que no había cosas desperdigadas era de Kakuzu. Este chico era muy ordenado.  
Justo en ese momento, el propio Kakuzu entró en la salita con gesto preocupado y retorciéndose las manos.  
-¿Habéis visto por aquí 50 €?  
Deidara y Sasori se miraron unos segundos para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza. Deidara se quedó pensativo y recordó repentinamente algo.  
-Antes vi a Hidan con un billete…  
Kakuzu se quedó de piedra. El único momento en el que podía haber cogido ese dinero era…  
-¡SERÁ CABRÓN!  
Se fue corriendo dejando a Deidara y a Sasori confusos y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero.

-Formas de atraer a los niños para hacer rituales...caramelos...Ni por cojones lo hubiese imaginado...  
Kakuzu abrió la puerta de par en par con un fuerte golpe y señaló a Hidan con un dedo amenazador.  
-¿QUE COJONES HAS HECHO CON MI DINERO?  
-¿Te has fijado que cada vez te pareces más a mi en la forma de hablar?  
Kakuzu reprimió la rabia que recorría su cuerpo y dijo con voz peligrosamente calmada y segura.  
-La próxima vez que te vea a solas, te mataré. No importa cuantos dioses te protejan.  
Y dicho esto se marchó dando un portazo.  
Hidan miró un momento la puerta, se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y desde entonces no uso los baños públicos- terminó Hidan con expresión seria.(Frase de nuevo made in Taniuskey...esta chica debería denunciarme...pero no lo hará por que digo que las frases son suyas, asi que...)  
-Espera...-dijo el Líder-...¿Me estás diciendo que toda esta rivalidad, venía por el robo de 50 €?  
Kakuzu lo meditó un instante, y Hidan se encogió de hombros.  
-Si- respondió Kakuzu.  
El Líder se quedó paralizado. Itachi y Zetsu, viendo que estaban a punto de saltar las llamas de la ira, se llevaron a Kisame y a Tobi fuera de la sala. Aún así llegaron a oír un grito del Líder, muy bien pronunciado:  
-PERO¿VOSOTROS SOIS IDIOTAS O SIMPLEMENTE OS FALTA MEDIO CEREBRO?  
Itachi bajó la vista y juntó las palmas de las manos como si estuviese rezando.  
-Oremos por las almas de nuestros dos amigos fallecidos.  
-Amen- replicaron los otros tres imitando al moreno.

* * *

Jejejejeje A que creíais que Hidan y Kakuzu traían algo entremanos?? Pues no. Eso os pasa por ser mal pensados. La idea me llegó cuando alguien preguntó : "Va a haber un Hidan kakuzu?? Y yo me dije: wenooooo pos puede ser, puede ser... 


End file.
